Cywilizacja Azteków
Ogólne informacje Mexikowie (czyt. Meszikowie, popularnie zwani Aztekami) - najliczniejszy obecnie naród indiański w Meksyku, mówiący językiem nahuatl z rodziny uto-azteckiej. W momencie konkwisty przewodzili najsilniejszej federacji państw na obszarze Mezoameryki. Termin Azteca pierwotnie oznaczał "ludzi z Aztlán" i odnosił się jedynie do niewielkiego plemienia, które (jako ostatnie spośród wszystkich ludów Ameryki Środkowej) przybyło na obszar Płaskowyżu Meksykańskiego w XIII wieku. Z czasem jednak ludowi temu udało się podbić i częściowo zasymilować wiele innych ludów, dzięki czemu Aztekowie stali się mniejszością w samym Tenochtitlan. Mieszkańcy Doliny Meksyku zazwyczaj nazywali siebie terminem Mexica (nadanym im wg ich wierzeń przez boga Huitzilopochtli), od którego wywodzi się współczesna nazwa Meksyku. thumbPrapoczątki Azteków opisuje średniowieczny dokument indiański, zwany także Wstęgą Wędrówki - Język hiszpański Tira de la Peregrinaciów. Wspomina on, iż Aztekowie natknęli się pewnego dnia na kamienną głowę boga Huitzilopochtli, która wydawała z siebie dziwne świszczące dźwięki. Huitzilopochtli obiecał im, że uczyni ich panami całego Meksyku i wskaże im miejsce do osiedlenia się, jeżeli tylko zabiorą kamienną głowę ze sobą. Zgodnie z legendą, Aztekowie posłuchali ich nowego boga i przybyli na obszar dzisiejszego Meksyku z mitycznej krainy Aztlán Miejsce Czapli, w kodeks Boturini podaje datę,znajdującym się daleko na północy przypuszczalnie w rejonie dzisiejszego stanu Nowy Meksyk) i osiedlili się na krótko w miejscu zwanym Chicomóztoc - Siedem Grot - mityczne miejsce wymieniane w mitologiach wielu ludów mezoameryki. Następnie w 1163 przybyli do Coatepecz (według archeologów w pobliżu miasta Tula) i ostatecznie w 1168 do samej Tuli - miasta oddalonego o 64 kilometry od brzegów jeziora Jezioro Texcoco. Dopiero po niemal 200 latach od przybycia do Tuli, po ciągłym poszukiwaniu miejsca do zamieszkania w okolicach jeziora i walkach z okolicznymi plemionami, bóg Huitzilopochtli wskazał Aztekom miejsce na ostateczną siedzibę według azteckiego kalendarza był to rok 1325 - u źródeł strumienia znajdującego się na wyspie. Pod skałą, z której wypływał, znajdował się kaktus, na którym orzeł pożerał węża. Kapłani ogłosili iż jest to długo oczekiwany znak od Huitzilopochtli i Aztekowie na wyspie założyli miasto Tenochtitlan - Miejsce Owocu Kaktusa lub Kaktusowa Skała. W rzeczywistości powód założenia miasta na wyspie mógł być o wiele bardziej prozaiczny: teren wokół jeziora w chwili przybycia Azteków był już od dawna podzielony między silne i zorganizowane miasta, a nowo przybyłym zwyczajnie mogło brakować siły do podbicia któregoś z sąsiadów. Pierwsze kroki Aztekowie przybyli nad jezioro Texcoco w 1325 roku i zaczęli zagospodarowywać jedną ze znajdujących się na nim wysp, pomimo niewielkiej powierzchni nowej siedziby, uzyskiwano nowe miejsca do rozbudowy miasta budując tzw. chinampas - wykonane z sitowia i mułu z jeziora platformy. Założyli tam miasto Tenochtitlan(rys), a w 1357 część ich plemienia osiedliła się na sąsiedniej wyspie, w mieście Tlatelolco, które zostało w końcu wchłonięte przez miasto Mexików. Od początku Aztekowie byli traktowani przez inne ludy zamieszkujące region Doliny Meksyku. z nieufnością i otwartą niechęcią. Byli jednak zbyt słabi, by stawić im otwarty opór, przez co Tenochtitlan stał się wasalem miasta Azcapotzalco, głównego miasta imperium Tepaneków. W 1425 roku na tron w Azcapotzalco zasiadł Maxtla, uprzednio zabiwszy prawowitego następcę - swojego starszego brata Tayauha. W 1426 polecił uwięzić i zabić młodego władcę Mexików, Chimalpopoca. Jego następca, Itzcoatl, postanowił uniezależnić się i wraz ze sprzymierzeńcami wypowiedział wojnę Azcapotzalco. Po roku ciężkich walk wojna skończyła się zwycięstwem wojsk sprzymierzonych. Tenochtitlan stało się państwem suwerennym. Trójprzymierze Wyzwolone spod władzy Azcapotzalco, Tenochtitlan i Texcoco zawiązały sojusz, do którego niedługo później dołączyło marionetkowe państewko Tlacopan (Tacuba) stworzone przez Azteków w dawnym mieście swego suwerena, a także pomniejsze miasta-państwa Huexotzingo i Tlaxcala. Zgodnie z umową zawartą między nimi, po 2/5 wszelkich danin i trybutów miało wpływać do kas Tenochtitlanu i Texcoco, a pozostała 1/5 - do Tacuby. Dzięki temu układowi maleńkie wyspiarskie państewko przekształciło się w przywódcę największego sojuszu militarnego w całym regionie. Trójprzymierze zostało zawiązane przez Nezahualcoyotla (Poszczący Kojot), władcę Texcoco. Reformy Tlacaelela ''' Autorem sukcesu Azteków był Tlacaelel, dowódca wojsk azteckich. Po zwycięstwie w 1428 został on mianowany Cihuacoatlem (wicekrólem) i przeprowadził konsekwentną reformę całego społeczeństwa. Stworzył mistyczną wizję Azteków jako narodu wybranego przez słońce. Był on inicjatorem spalenia lub skazania na zapomnienie wszystkich dotychczas napisanych lub zapamiętanych historii i stworzenie całej mitologii od podstaw. Z żelazną konsekwencją palił również wszystkie księgi ludów podbitych i zastępował je wizją rzeczywistości lansowaną przez Azteków. Podbitym pozwalano na zachowanie tradycyjnego panteonu lokalnych bogów, jednak za najwyższych musieli być uznani Huitzilopochtli i jego matka Coatlicue, bogini ziemi. Tlacaelel stał się także autorem pomysłu wojen kwietnych. '''Dalszy rozwój Tlacaelel nigdy sam nie został wybrany tlatoanim, jednak w praktyce rządził tak polityką zagraniczną, jak i wewnętrzną państwa aż do swej śmierci między 1475 a 1480 rokiem. W tym czasie kolejni tlatoani prowadzili dalsze podboje państw Doliny Meksyku. Dzięki składom żywności założonym przez Tlacaelela, Aztekom udało się uniknąć głodu, jaki dotknął sąsiadów w wyniku powodzi w 1449 oraz mrozów i suszy w 1450 i 1451. Zwycięskie wojny doprowadziły do tego, że w końcu XV wieku większa część państw od północnego Meksyku aż po dzisiejszą Gwatemalę płaciła Trójprzymierzu (Tenochtitlan, Texcoco i Tlacopan) trybut w tej czy innej formie. W przeciwieństwie jednak do państw europejskich, państwo azteckie nigdy nie było scentralizowane. Z całego "Imperium" spływały do stolicy dary i trybuty, jednak na podbitych terytoriach władzę sprawowała nadal administracja lokalna. W 1502 na tron wstąpił Montezuma II, dziewiąty tlatoani Azteków. Próbował on przeprowadzić swoistą reformę intelektualną w mieście i zmienić nieco oficjalną ideologię państwową Azteków. Sprowadzał do stolicy urzędników, artystów i poetów z innych podbitych rejonów, a także złagodził politykę wobec podbitej ludności. Za jego panowania w Tenochtitlan, tuż obok wielkiej świątyni Huitzilopochtli z czasów Tlacaelela, postawiono wielką świątynię Coateocalli poświęconą wszystkim bogom. W latach 1519-1524 Hernán Cortés(rys) z oddziałem 500 żołnierzy podbił i opanował terytorium państwa Azteków. Swój sukces zawdzięczał głównie specyfice imperium azteckiego, gdzie w ramach imperium istniały miasta-państwa, które miały pewne synonimy niepodległości (władza) i płaciły coroczny trybut władcom Trójprzymierza, oraz zbiegowi okoliczności związanemu z wierzeniami Azteków. Przybycie Corteza zbiegło się z czasem oznaczonym na powrót bóstwa azteckiego i za nie początkowo Cortez był brany. Fakt, iż Hiszpanie dysponowali końmi, które były wcześniej Aztekom nieznane, nie miał aż takiego znaczenia, jak się do niedawna sądziło. Ostatnim tlatoni był heroiczny obrońca Tenochtitlan Cuauhtemoc, który został zamordowany przez Hiszpanów w lutym 1525 w kraju Majów-Chontal zwanym Acalan (lub Hueymollan w języku nahuatl). Warto wspomnieć, że w czasie najazdów konkwistadorów Aztecy byli na bardzo wysokim poziomie rozwoju. Ich miasta osiągały nawet do 300 tys. mieszkańców. Czasy obecne Obecnie, w wyniku konkwist, z wielkiego imperium Azteków pozostały jedynie ruiny, lecz nadal w Meksyku żyją potomkowie Azteków posługujący się starożytnym językiem nahuatl.Wierzenia plemion Mezoameryki nie są dokładnie znane. Brak przekazów pisemnych, nie odczytane wszystkie rodzaje zachowanych pism, wielowątkowość przekazów ustnych, nakładanie się kultur plemion wędrujących przez Wyżynę Meksykańską i inne, podobne zjawiska, stworzyły barwną mozaikę podań, często sprzecznych ze sobą, opowiadających różne historie o tych samych zjawiskach. Po podboju Ameryki przez hiszpańskich konkwistadorów, wiele śladów dawnej kultury zostało zniszczonych przez najeźdźcę. Miejscowej ludności została siłą narzucona religia chrześcijańska. Część mitów przetrwała w opowieściach do dnia dzisiejszego, ulegając różnym modyfikacjom. Jednym z pierwszych, którzy zaczęli spisywać dawne mity, był franciszkański zakonnik, kronikarz Bernardo de Sahagún, autor dzieła Historia General de las Cosas de Nueva Espana. Jest to mitologia dotycząca przede wszystkim Azteków. Jednak, zdaniem wielu badaczy, Aztekowie przejęli wierzenia wcześniejszych cywilizacji, uzupełniając je wiarą w swojego plemiennego bożka Huitzilopochtli(rys)(Uitsilopocztli, Vitzilopochtli, Huitzipustli). Wyznania Azteków też nie były jednorodne. Rozwarstwienie spowodowane było z jednej strony zróżnicowanymi normami i obrzędami dotyczącymi warstw społecznych, z drugiej wieloetniczną strukturą społeczeństwa podporządkowaną wojownikom przybyłym na tereny wcześniej zamieszkane przez inne plemiona. Na tę mozaikę nakłada się dążenie nielicznych jednostek do uporządkowania systemu religijnego. Jedną z głównych postaci tego nurtu był Nezalhualcoyotl, władca Texcoco, uczestnik trójprzymierza. Zmierzał on do zastąpienia powszechnego politeizmu religią henoteistyczną, czyli uznającą panteon bóstw, na którego czele stoi bóstwo najwyższe. Dążenia kapłanów do ujednolicenia religii zostały przerwane najazdem konkwistadorów. Stworzenie świata Zgodnie z wierzeniami Azteckimi, najwyższą władzę w azteckim panteonie sprawował Ometeotl (Dwa Bóg), dwoisty bóg-stwórca składający się z pierwiastka męskiego Ometecuhtli (Pan Dwoistości) i żeńskiego Omecihuatl (Pani Dwoistości ). Zasiadali oni w najwyższym niebie - według wierzeń Azteckich miało być 13 (według innych wersji 12 lub 9) poziomów nieba. Spłodzili czwórkę synów: najstarszy Tlatlauhqui Tezcatlipoca urodził się czerwony, drugi Yayauhqui Tezcatlipoca urodził się czarny, trzecim był'Quetzalcoatl'(rys.),albo Yohualli Ehecatl, najmłodszym zaś Huitzilopochtli (Omotecutli, Maquizcoatl), który urodził się leworęki i bez ciała (miał tylko kości). Pan i Pani Dwoistości powierzyli swoim synom stworzenie świata. Dwaj starsi synowie polecili wykonać pracę swoim młodszym braciom. Stworzyli zatem ogień i połowę słońca. Następnym ich dziełem był mężczyzna, któremu nakazali pracować w polu oraz kobieta, która w darze otrzymała ziarna kukurydzy i warsztat tkacki. Później stworzyli kalendarz, dzieląc go na miesiące i dni, bogów piekła, niższe poziomy nieba i bogów tam zamieszkujących. Następnie stworzyli wodę i rybę (według innych wersji kajmana). Z ryby uczynili ziemię. Słońce, którego była tylko połowa, nie ogrzewało dobrze ziemi. Zatem bogowie przystąpili do dzieła stworzenia jego drugiej połowy. Pierwszym słońcem (Nahui Ocelotl) stał się Tezcatlipoca. Ziemię zamieszkiwali w tym czasie giganci. Tezcatlipoca był słońcem 13 razy po 52 lata. Po tym czasie Tezcatlipoca, uderzony kijem przez Quetzalcoatla, spadł do wody. Słońce przestało istnieć, giganci też zginęli. Trzeba było ponownie zaludnić ziemię. Kolejnym słońcem (Nahui Ehecatl) został Quetzalcoatl. Jego epoka trwała tyle samo czasu, co epoka pierwszego słońca. Tym razem katastrofę spowodował Tezcatlipoca. Kopnął Quetzalcoatla i uczynił tak wielki wiatr, że znów trzeba było zaludnić ziemię od nowa. Trzecim słońcem (Nahui Quiahuitl) został bóg deszczu Tlaloc. Ogień spuszczony z nieba znów spowodował kataklizm, czwartym słońcem (Nahui Atl) była żona Tlaloca - Chalchiuhtlicue. Jej epokę zakończyła woda - opady deszczu były tak ogromne, że niebo spadło na ziemię. Bogowie stworzyli czterech ludzi i wraz z nimi podnieśli je. Idąc po niebie Tezcatlipoca i Quetzalcoatl uczynili drogę mleczną. Aby stworzyć kolejne, piąte już słońce, bogowie poświęcili swoje życie, oddając własną krew by wprawić je w ruch (jednak jako nieśmiertelni pojawiają się w dalszych mitach). Aby odrodzić człowieka Quetzalcoatl musiał zejść do podziemnego świata Mictlanu. Wędrówka ta łączyła się z wieloma niebezpieczeństwami. Tam otrzymał prochy zmarłych (według niektórych wersji ich kości) Z nich, ofiarując własną krew, powołał do życia człowieka na nowo. Jest wiele różnych wersji tych mitów,.ale wszystkie mówią o poświęceniu się bogów przy tworzeniu świata. Zgodnie z wierzeniami azteckimi, żyli oni w piątej epoce. Kolejność epok, poszczególnych słońc, przyjmowana była w różny sposób. Wersja zachowana na azteckim kalendarzu, zwanym też Kamieniem Słońca (Piedra del Sol) przedstawiała się następująco: *Słońce Ziemi - Nahui Ocelotl *Słońce Wiatru - Nahui Ehecatl *Słońce Ognia - Nahui Quiahuitl *Słońce Wody - Nahui Atl *Słońce Ruchu - Nahui Ollin Ofiary z ludzi Zgodnie z wierzeniami Azteków, byli oni narodem wybranym. Ciążył na nich obowiązek pełnienia odpowiedzialnej misji związanej z karmieniem słońca, by miało siły wędrować po niebie. Słońce karmione musiało być ludzką krwią i bijącymi jeszcze sercami. Był to zaszczytny i ciężki obowiązek, związany z wcześniejszym poświęceniem się bogów. Azteccy wojownicy, którzy napoili słońce krwią, w nagrodę mieli prawo przyłączyć się do orszaku swojego boga. Po kilku latach wracali na ziemię w postaci motyli lub kolibrów. Ofiarowywani byli zazwyczaj jeńcy wojenni. Aby ich ilość była wystarczająca, organizowane były tzw. wojny kwietne. Ci, którzy zmarli w inny sposób, trafiali do podziemnego świata, gdzie ulegali unicestwieniu. Wyjątek stanowili zmarli, których śmierć miała związek z wodą, ich dusze trafiały do raju Tlaloca, Tlalocanu. Dusze niemowląt trafiały do nieba. Słońce nie było jedynym bogiem oczekującym na ofiarę z życia człowieka. Bóg deszczu Tlaloc oczekiwał ofiar z życia dzieci. Łzy niemowląt miały sprowadzać deszcz. Obrzędy religijne Azteków związane były z wieloma rytuałami, poprzedzane tańcami, procesjami. Miały też odpowiednią oprawę w postaci wielobarwnych strojów, masek rytualnych. Aztekowie wierzyli, że wszystko co istnieje, swoje życie, jedzenie i picie, słońce i deszcz, zawdzięczają łaskawości bogów, ich poświęceniu. Bogowie przez swoją łaskę i ofiarę dali życie. Dlatego powinnością Azteków było oddawać im cześć i składać ofiary. Różni kronikarze rozmaicie szacują ilość ofiar. Biskup Zumarraga, jeden z pierwszych dostojników kościelnych w Meksyku, podaje, że przed wizerunkami azteckich bóstw ginęło rocznie około 20 000 ludzi. Hiszpanie po zdobyciu Tenochtitlanu naliczyli tylko w głównej świątyni 130 000 ludzkich czaszek. Najważniejsi bogowie Azteków:*Quetzalcoatl - wąż o piórach ptaka, który stworzył ludzi. Utożsamiał ziemię, dzienne niebo i wiatr. *Huitzilopochtli - koliber, bóg wojny i słońca w zenicie, narodowy bóg Azteków. *'Tezcatlipoca'(rys) - bóg-stwórca występujący pod dwiema postaciami.Sztuka Sztuka Azteków - czas trwania i rozwoju to okres od XIII wieku do początków XVI wieku. Najważniejszym ośrodkiem kultury założonym przez Azteków było miasto Tenochtitlan założone na wyspach na jeziorze Texcoco. Było to trzecie centrum ceremonialne Mezoameryki (po Teotihuacan i Tule). Plemiona cziczimeckie, które podbiłytereny centralnego płaskowyżu, przejęły ich dorobek kulturalny. Przez syntezę z własnymi obyczajami, doświadczeniami stworzyły nowe, niepowtarzalne wartości. Artyści azteccy preferowali rzeźbę w twardym kamieniu. Do dorobku ich sztuki należą pełne ekspresji przedstawienia bogów, wojowników, kapłanów. Do częstych tematów należą figurki zwierząt: ropuch, węży, małp i drapieżnych kotów. Do najbardziej monumentalnych pomników epoki należy Kamień Słońca (Piedra del Sol - rys.), kalendarz aztecki. Ten ważący ok. 24 tony kamień został ułożony poziomo tak, że odczyt jest możliwy tylko z piramid. Płaszczyzna o średnicy 3,5 m pokryta jest reliefami o symbolicznym znaczeniu. W centrum umieszczono znak "poczwórnego ruchu" przedstawiający cztery słońca poprzednich epok i znak współczesnej epoki oraz symbole czterech stron nieba. Za nimi, po obwodzie umieszczono symbole dwudziestu dni. Kamień otaczają dwa węże - znak przemijającego czasu. Do innych znanych rzeźb (znajdujących się w zbiorach Narodowego Muzeum Antropologii w Meksyku) należą: ekspresyjna figura siedzącego wyobrażenie Xochipilli '- (rys.) oraz pełen symbolicznych znaczeń posąg Coatlicue. Bogini wyobrażona jest jako postać w spódnicy z węży, naszyjniku z ludzkich dłoni i serc. Spódnica przytrzymywana jest pasem z zapięciem z czaszki, dłonie bogini zakończone są długimi pazurami a z szyi wyrastają dwie głowy węża. Wszystkie te symbole mają uzmysłowić, że bogini jest jednocześnie dawczynią życia i śmierci. W bogini nie ma okrucieństwa. Jest tylko stwierdzenie rzeczywistości. Ziemia pożera to co w niej pogrzebane i jednocześnie daje nowe życie pozwalając kiełkować zasianym w niej ziarnom. Wyroby rzemieślnicze wytwarzane przez Azteków cechowała misterność, harmonijny dobór barw. Były to dzieła z piór, mozaiki, przedmioty inkrustowane turkusami, muszlami, wyroby ze złota i srebra. Rzeźby wykonane w drewnie i kości. Do cenniejszych zabytków należy tarcza z piór należąca do azteckiego władcy Ahuizotla. Tarcza, tzw. chimalli to okrągła mozaika z czerwonych piór z niebieskim, wyjącym kojotem umieszczonym w jej środkowej części (tarcza znajduje się w zbiorach Museum für Volker-kunde w Wiedniu). '''Strój ' Na obszarach górzystych typowym strojem kobiecym była koszula oraz okręcona wokół ciała spódnica. Mężczyźni nosili zazwyczaj przepaskę biodrową i płaszcz przewiązany na ramieniu oraz sandały. Na najcieplejszych nizinach kobiety często chodziły do połowy nago, nosząc tylko spódnice. Jakość surowca (włókno kaktusa dla klas niższych, bawełna dla wyższych) oraz wzory odzieży zależały od majętności i społecznego statusu osoby, która nosiła dany strój. 'Mieszkania ' Budynki mieszkalne były zwykle proste i funkcjonalne. Na obszarach górzystych większość domów budowano z cegły suszonej na słońcu i pokrywano je płaskimi lub spadzistymi dachami. Na nizinach wznoszono ściany z plecionki oblepionej gliną i domostwa te kryto strzechą. Układ wewnętrzny tworzyły: izba główna, spiżarnia i miejsce do pracy. Siedziby władców i znaczniejszych możnych wznoszono według indywidualnego planu. Były to konstrukcje wielopokojowe, zbudowane z cegły suszonej na słońcu, pokrytej tynkiem.W okresie poprzedzającym przybycie Cortesa dominującym językiem wśród Azteków był nahualt, obejmował on obszary od Montany aż po Panamę. Mówiono także innymi językami np. totonac, popoloca, otomi, matlatzinca, ocuilteca. Hiszpańscy misjonarze przystosowali alfabet łaciński do narzecza nahualt. Powstała wtedy znacząca literatura w tym jakże bogatym leksykalnie języku. Przed podbojem hiszpańskim w użyciu był dość prymitywny system pisania. Obok dzieł religijnych, typowymi przykładami azteckiego pisiemnictwa były historie i genealogie, mapy i plany, dokumenty administracyjne, także listy danin czy godności, bądź tez spisy katastralne. Pisano na papierze, na wyprawionej skórze zwierząt lub na płatach bawełnianych. Wiedza Azteków zakresie astronomii i matematyki była z dzisiejszego punktu widzenia dość skromna. Natomiast umiejętności skutecznego leczenia chorób za pomocą szerokiej gamy środków medycznych zdumiewała nawet hiszpańskich lekarzy, którzy zapożyczyli od Azteków niektóre środki farmaceutyczne oraz techniki terapeutyczne. Próczpowszechnie stosowanych praktyk magicznych umiano np.: leczyć złamania kości (nastawianie, unieruchomienie) dokonywać trepanacji czaszki, zszywać głębokie rany cięte, przeprowadzać operacje plastyczne twarzy, sondować żołądek. Znano system znieczulania poprzez wprowadzenie w trans lub uśpienie, stosowano upuszczanie krwi, bioprądy. Wykonywano masaże, nacierania, lecznicze kąpiele wodne i parowe. Wśród leków przeważały zdecydowanie zioła, wykorzystywane do dziś w indiańskiej medycynie ludowej. Aztekowie zasłynęli także z pól uprawnych i ogrodów (tzw.'''chinampas - rys.), zakładanych w południowo-zachodniej części jeziora Texcoco i na jeziorze Xochimilco, które zaopatrywały w żywność mieszkańców Tenochtitlánu. Ich pozostałością są m.in. "pływające ogrody" w jednej z dzielnic miasta Meksyk - Xochimilco. Trzeba jeszcze dodać, że Aztekowie byli jedynym ludem w XIV wieku, który zapewniał naukę wszystkim chłopcom i dziewczętom. Młodzi mężczyźni mogli wybierać pomiędzy szkołami dla kapłanów i dla wojowników a kobiety uczyły się śpiewu, tańca i opiekowania się domem. Kalendarz Aztekowie, przy każdej sposobności zwracali się do tonalamatl (rys.) (kalendarz wróżbiarski). Był to olbrzymi mechanizm oparty na obserwacjach astronomicznych, ujęty w matematyczny system, a służący wróżbiarstwu. Miesiąc Azteków miał dwadzieścia dni. Nosiły one odrębne nazwy (jak nasze dni tygodnia), a mianowicie: aligator, wiatr, dom, jaszczurka, wąż, trupia czaszka, sarna, królik, woda, pies, małpa, trawa, trzcina, jaguar, orzeł, sęp, trzęsienie ziemi, nóż krzemienny, deszcz, kwiat. Miesiąc o 20 dniach mających odrębne nazwy, był jedyną podstawą kalendarza Azteków, drugą zaś był tydzień o 13 dniach, nie posiadających nazw, lecz ponumerowanych od 1 do 13. Podobnie wiec jak mamy: "poniedziałek 1 stycznia", "wtorek 2 stycznia" itd.,tak u Azteków następowały dnie: 1 aligator, 2 wiatr itd. Aż do 13 trzcina, po czym następował 1 jaguar, 2 orzeł aż do 7 kwiat itd. Dzień określano przez skombinowanie numeru dnia w obrębie tygodnia i nazwy dnia miesiąca. Kombinacja tej samej cyfry z tą samą nazwą dnia powracała dopiero po 260 dniach (260 = 20 * 13), a okres ten był rokiem wróżbiarskim. Prócz niego jednak Aztekowie wyróżniali rok słoneczny o 365 dniach, obejmujący 18 miesięcy po 20 dni, a ponadto okres 5 dni "daremnych". Miesiące roku słonecznego miały swe nazwy, a dnie w ich obrębie oznaczano cyframi. Poniżej przedstawione są wszystkie miesiące z kalendarza Azteckiego, wraz z charakterystyką pór roku, głównymi uroczystościami i patronującymi bogI Atl Coualco ("przechowywanie wody"), przerwa w deszczach (12 luty - 3 marzec). Chalchiuhticue i Tlaloc. Obrzędy dla wywołania deszczu; ofiary z dzieci; ofiary thumbz jeńców uzbrojonych w tępą broń na cześć boga Xipe Totec. **II Tlacaxipeualiztli ("obdzieranie ludzi"), czas zasiewów (4 marzec - 23 marzec). Bóg Xipe Totec. Personifikowanie boga Xipe Totec przez kapłanów przybranych w skórę ściągniętą z jeńców; tańce w wykonaniu kapłanów przybranych w ludzką skórę; tańce rolnicze **III Tozoztontli ("krótki post"), wyczekiwanie deszczu (24 marzec -12 kwiecień). Coatlicue i Tlaloc. Składanie ofiar z dzieci bogu Tlalocowi dla sprowadzenia deszczu; zakończenie trwających nieraz dłużej niż miesiąc obrzędów na cześć boga Xipe **IV Huei Tozoztli ("długi post"), uczczenie młodej kukurydzy (13 kwiecień - 2 maj). Centeotl i Chicomecoatl. Obrzędowe puszczanie krwi; ozdabianie ołtarzy domowych pędami kukurydzy; uroczystość młodych dziewcząt połączona z poświęceniem nasion kukurydzy **V Toxcatl ("susza"), początek pory deszczowej (3 maj - 22 maj). Tezcatlipoca i Huitzilopochtlł; uroczystość personifikacji jednego lub obu wielkich bogów; ofiara z dzieci **VI Etzalcualiztli ("jedzenie papki z fasoli"), wyczekiwanie deszczu (23 maj - 11 czerwiec). Synowie Tlaloca. Obrzędowe kradzieże; obrzędy dla sprowadzenia deszczu i urodzajów, polegające na zatopieniu dziewczyny i chłopca w łodzi wypełnionej sercami zabitych ofiar **VII Tecuhilhuitontli ("małe święto panów"), oczekiwanie deszczu (12 czerwiec-l lipiec). Huixtocihuatl; uroczystość robotników, którzy wydobywają sól z wody jeziora; taniec kobiet połączony ze złożeniem ofiary z kapłanki, personifikującej boginię **VIII Hueitecuhilhuitl ("wielkie święto panów"); adoracja dojrzewającej kukurydzy (2 lipiec - 21 lipiec). Xilonen. Święto bogini młodej kukurydzy; święto trwające osiem dni; kobiety noszą włosy luźno opadające, jako znak magiczny; złożenie w ofierze dziewczyny - niewolnicy uosobiającej boginię; po spełnieniu ofiary ludność może spożywać nową kukurydzę **IX Tlaxochimaco ("narodziny kwiatów"), pierwsze kwitnienie (22 lipiec -10 sierpień). Huitzilopochtli. Święto indyków i placków z mąki kukurydzianej na cześć boga; wielki taniec kobiet i mężczyzn, w którym mężczyznom wolno nawet dotykać kobiet; święto kupców oddających cześć ich patronowi, bogowi Yacatecuhtli **X Xocotl Huetzi ("spadanie owoców"), upały umożliwiające dojrzewanie (11 sierpień - 30 sierpień). Xiuhte-cuhtli (Huehueteotl). Ofiara całopalna, zawody młodych ludzi we wchodzeniu na wysoki słup, na szczycie którego umieszczano specjalne odznaczenie dla zwyciężcy **XI Ochpaniztli ("zamiatanie dróg"), odświeżenie Matki Ziemi (31 sierpień -19 wrzesień). Bóg Tlazolteotl. Złożenie w ofierze kobiety uosabiającej boginię dojrzałej kukurydzy; usiłowanie ukrycia cierpienia przez błazeństwo; praktyki magiczne dla uniknięcia opadów deszczu w czasie żniw; przegląd wojowników i rozdział odznaczeń poszczególnych stopni; ćwiczenia i żartobliwe potyczki między rycerzami-orłami i rycerzami-jaguarami **XII Teotleco ("przyjście bogów"), żniwa (20 wrzesień - 9 październik). Tezcatlipoca. Uroczystości na cześć powrotu bogów na ziemię; pierwszy powraca Tezcatlipoca; dwóch bogów nieobecnych: Xiuhtecuhtli, który jest zbyt stary, aby podróżować i Yacatecuhtli, kupiec wędrujący utartymi szlakami; obrzędowe pijaństwo i ofiara całopalna **XIII Tepeilhuitl ("święto gór"), deszcz (10 październik - 29 październik). Synowie Tlaloca. Obrzędy na cześć bogów górskiego deszczu, mających postać synów Tlaloca; użycie drewnianych węży i figurek pokrytych ciastem z amarantu; złożenie w ofierze czterech kobiet i mężczyzny, a następnie obrzędowe ludożerstwo **XIV Quecholli ("czapli"), deszcz (30 październik - 18 listopad). Mixcoatl. Sporządzanie broni; ogólna czterodniowa pokuta; starzy ludzie, normalnie upoważnieni do picia, wstrzymują się od alkoholu, a mężowie od pożycia małżeńskiego ze swymi żonami; obrzędowe polowanie, złożenie w ofierze zwierzyny i obrzędowe uroczystości na wzgórzu **XV Panquetzaliztli ("podniesienie sztandaru"), zimowe przesilenie dnia z nocą (19 listopad - 8 grudzień). Huitzilopochtli. Święta ku czci boga wojny; żartobliwe lub udawane potyczki; odciskanie śladów rąk przez jeńców **XVI Atemoztli ("spłynięcie wód"), deszcz (9 grudzień - 28 grudzień). Tlalocowie. Czuwanie i składanie darów bogom ogniska domowego; zimowe przesilenie dnia z nocą; w czasie podboju hiszpańskiego wznoszenie słupów z papierowymi chorągiewkami powleczonymi gumą **XVII Tititl ("surowa pogoda"), sezon pogodny (29 grudzień - 7 styczeń). Ilamatecuhtli. Złożenie ofiary z kobiety per-sonifikującej boginię; praktyki magiczne dla sprowadzenia deszczu przez płacz dzieci w pierwszy dzień miesiąca, a następnie płacz kobiet bitych przez mężczyzn i dzieci torbami wypełnionymi słomą **XVIII Izcalli ("zmartwychwstanie"), wypiek z zapasów kuku rydzy (18 styczeń - 6 luty). Xiuhtecuhtli. Obrzędowepolowanie; co cztery lata zabijanie jeńców; w Cuauhti- tlanie zabijanie ptaków i "ofiara strzały". **Notemi (pięć pechowych dni) (7 luty - 11 luty). Gospodarka Proporcjonalnie do wielkich rozmiarów i złożoności społeczno-politycznej imperiom,instytucje gospodarcze były dobrze rozwinięte. Wyodrębniły się, co najmniej trzy większe podsystemy ekologiczne: wymiana towarowa, lokalny i ogólnopaństwowy system danin oraz handel zagraniczny. Największym rynkiem Nowego Świata w okresie podboju hiszpańskiego było Tlatelolco, bliźniacze miasto Tenochtitlan. To potężne, barwne emporium uczyniło ogromne wrażenie na konkwistadorach, a w szczególności na samym Cortesie, który szacował liczbę mieszkańców na 60000 ludzi. Eksportowano tam różnego rodzaju towary przez wyznaczonych urzędników. Mniejsze kopie tego słynnego rynku rozkwitały w całym państwie. Niektórych transakcji można było dokonywać codziennie na wszystkich głównych targach, ale specjalnie przeznaczonym na działalność handlową był piąty dzień każdego tygodnia. Zawodowi kupcy, pochteca lub oztomeca, byli wysokim stopniu zorganizowani w organizacje, przypominające średniowieczne gildie. Zamieszkiwali własne dzielnice, tworząc społeczności pozostające pod zwierzchnictwem własnego przywódcy. Działali na obszarze całego państwa jak i poza jego granicami. Ludność terenów górzystych ceniła sobie szczególnie produkty pochodzące z tropikalnych nizin, z kolei mieszkańcy tropików chętnie zaopatrywali się w towary dostępne tylko chłodnym, półjałowym płaskowyżu. Jakkolwiek wymienny towar był środkiem płatniczym, to jednak cenne ziarno kakaowca czy bawełniane okrycie stanowiło stałe jednostki wartości, najczęściej używane w transakcjach handlowych.